


In The Eye of a Hurricane

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, Death Threats, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Makeup, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and yeah the titles are definitely from hamilton at this point, annoying coffee shop customer, betcha didn't ever think you'd ever see those tags in a coffee shop au, idk how to tag, it ends well tho, tbh chapter 2 is pretty dark, the title is also kinda from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: He had hoped that Cia would leave him alone, but apparently, hope wasn't enough for the goddesses.Now, he just has to hope that she won't find out what they're hiding from her.Or: Wind tries his best to save his older brother. It doesn't work.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors/Artemis (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 51
Kudos: 163





	1. Write My Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say something real quick-  
> I've been reading all the comments on the stories in this AU over and over again, and every word all of you have said means a lot to me. I've never really been that confident, especially when posting something I've created online (ngl i'm pretty insecure) and all the comments telling me that I've done great make me feel amazing because I've been worried that I'm not living up to my own expectations.  
> So yeah, I'm just being a sap, but I just wanted to say that everything you've said means a lot. This is my first time posting fanfiction, and it's been so well-received.  
> Thanks for all the encouragement.

“I don’t know why, but I just get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen today,” Wind said from his spot behind the counter.

Blue raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“We’ve been having too good of a time recently,” he said. “It’s been too long since something bad happened.”

“It’s literally been three days since the whole mess with Legend,” Blue said. “Honestly, I would be grateful for anything _not_ bad happening.”

Wind shrugged. “I still have that feeling.”

Blue sighed. “Kids these days…”

“You’re a kid yourself.”

“I’m twenty.”

“Why do you feel like something bad is going to happen?” Time asked, looking away from the TV.

“...I’m still thinking about the whole thing with Cia. A death threat isn’t really something you can brush off.”

“Death threats aren’t fun,” he agreed.

“How would you know that, old man?” Legend scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Wind complained. “Now I really wanna know!”

Time stood up, sighing. “That’s a story for another day,” he said. 

“But-”

“Complain and I won’t tell you,” he said sternly. “You’ve got another fourteen minutes until the day’s over.”

Wind sighed, leaning over the counter. He bit his tongue, fiddling with the nametag on his shirt. “Please?”

“No.”

“Don’t press him,” Blue said. “It might be a tough subject. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“Okay,” Wind said reluctantly, checking his texts. There was nothing, and he internally sighed in relief. It had been a day since Cia had last texted him, and he was still on his nerves. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if she made good on that death threat.

He shook his head, putting a fake smile on his face as he heard the bell on the door jingle. “Welcome to Castle Town Coffee Shop! How can I help you today?”

“One minute,” the customer said, holding his phone up to his ear. “Yeah, yeah, I’m almost there. Just have to make one more stop.”

He turned off his phone, stuffing it into his pocket. “Get me the mocha caramel frappuccino with soy milk heated to exactly ninety-seven point five degrees.”

Legend almost spit out his tea.

Wind sighed. “Sir, this isn’t a Dragon’s Roost,” he said. “We don’t sell frappuccinos.”

“Why not?”

“Because this is a family-owned coffee shop. We don’t have the rights to use names copyrighted by Dragon’s Roost.”

“I don’t care. I want my frappuccino.”

Wind took a deep breath, calming himself down. “I told you, sir, we don’t sell that here.”

The customer rolled his eyes. “Then what do you sell?”

“It’s all on the menu right in front of you.”

Behind him, Blue scoffed quietly, “Situational awareness.”

After a moment, the customer said, “Large mocha espresso. Heated to ninety-seven point five degrees.”

Legend put his cup down, sighing. “Hylia, these people…”

Wind nodded, inputting the order in the computer. “That’ll be six dollars, thirty-seven cents.”

“That expensive?”

“...It was listed next to the drink, sir.”

He sighed, clearly disgusted, slapping his credit card down on the counter.

“You have to swipe it yourself.”

He grabbed the card off of the counter, sticking it into the terminal and tapping his foot. As soon as he finished paying, his phone rang and he grabbed his card. “Yeah, yeah, I’m almost ready. You won’t believe how incompetent the people here are…”

Wind bit his tongue, barely stopping himself from letting out a scream of frustration. “I swear to Din, people these days…”

“Ninety-seven and a half? Who orders their drinks to exactly that point?” Legend asked, eyebrows pinched and forehead creased in anger and annoyance. “What if I spit in the cup?”

“Please don’t do that,” Blue sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. It was almost down to his chin now.

“He deserves it. One, he treated Wind like crap. Two, who the heck orders a large espresso at four in the afternoon?”

“He might have a really important thing at work or something?”

“That’s no excuse to treat a fourteen-year old like crap, though!”

Legend finished the drink after a minute, putting the top on it and handing it over to Twilight, who brought it out to him.

Wind checked the time. _3:57 P.M._

“Time, can we go ahead and start closing?” he asked. “I don’t think anyone’s gonna come in in the next three minutes.”

“Go ahead,” he said from the back room.

Wind nodded, walking over and turning the sign on the door to the side that said closed. He pushed all the chairs at the tables in, grabbing anything extra off of them and tossing it into the trash cans. He walked behind the counter, grabbing a bottle of cleaner and spraying it onto the surface. As he wiped off the counter, someone came up to the door, banging on it.

He internally cringed. “Do they not see the closed sign?” He finished wiping down the counter, tossing the paper towel into the trash and going to open the door.

The girl standing in front him had long, waist-length blue hair, and dark gray eyes. She looked extremely concerned. “I really don’t mean to be a bother, but are you Wind Knight?”

Wind froze. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m Lana Powers,” she said. “Your brother’s girlfriend’s sister. And he’s in big trouble.”

His eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story,” she admitted. “I’d come in, but you’re closed…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Wind said, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside. “Seriously, what did you mean by that?”

“Your brother’s soulmark showed up a few days ago,” she said.

“Yeah, I know that. Why?”

“What’s going on?” Blue asked, walking over to them.

“Gimme a second,” Wind said. “What is so bad about that?”

“It wasn’t Cia. And if she finds out, she’s going to kill him.”

“Who was it, then?” Wind asked, completely disregarding the death threat.

“Our stepsister.”

Wind leaned back. “I see why she would be upset about that.”

Lana nodded. “Warrior’s just been passing it off as his soulmark not showing up yet, but it’s been almost a week. He can’t keep it up much longer, but he can’t replicate the same writing of the soulmark, and Cia will know if it looks off. I don’t know what to do.”

“Uh…”

“I have an idea,” Legend said from over behind the counter.  
“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Do you know anyone who can copy it?”

“No…”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Wind looked back at him. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking off his apron and walking out from behind the counter. “I’m pretty good at copying handwriting—I’ve practiced with my own soulmark. If anyone can help, it’s me.”

“But you don’t even know him…”

“I know you, and that’s enough,” Legend said firmly. “I know how upset Hyrule would be if he lost me, and I’m not going to put you through that pain. How long do we have?”

“Cia gets off work fifteen minutes before five,” Lana replied. “We have an hour, and they live about fifteen minutes away. So at the most, we have about forty minutes.”

“Then let’s get going,” he said. “I need to grab one thing.” He raced to the back, up to the apartment, and came back down a minute later with a bag in his hand. “I’ve got everything I need. Let’s go.”

The three of them quickly exited the shop, walking over to Lana’s car and getting in. “We need to get there as quickly as possible,” Wind said. “I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“I saw him earlier,” Lana said. “He seems alright, but you never know. He might be more willing to open up to you.”

“Well, we’ll see when we get there,” he said.

  
  
  


They arrived at Warrior and Cia’s house ten minutes later, Lana running up and knocking on the front door. Wind and Legend saw the door crack open, and Lana looked back at the two of them, waving for them to come inside.

“We can’t come inside,” Lana said, sighing. “Cia has cameras set up, but you can stay out here.”

Wind nodded, running up and pulling Warrior into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he mumbled, burying his face in his big brother’s chest.

“I’m sorry you were dragged into all of this,” Warrior said, holding him tightly. “Lana told me what Cia did. I’m so sorry.”

He looked up at Legend. “You’re… Wind’s friend, right?”

“Legend,” he said, holding out a hand. The two of them shook hands, Legend looking down at Warrior’s soulmark. “You need help with that?”

“Yeah,” he said, looking away. “I can’t afford her finding out about… this.”

“I get it,” Legend said, grabbing his bag out of his sweatshirt pocket. “I can help you hide it. Sit down.”

Legend dropped to his knees beside him, waiting for Warrior to sit down before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the soulmark. “For reference.”

He pulled out a small tube of foundation, a sponge, moisturizer, a spray bottle of water, and a brush. He sprayed some of the water on Warrior’s wrist, making sure his hand was clean before applying the moisturizer and rubbing it in. After he was done with that, he grabbed the foundation, squirting some into his hand. He dabbed the brush in the liquid, and dabbed it across his skin, blending it into the surrounding skin. Once he was finished, he grabbed the sponge, sprayed it with the water, and dabbed the foundation until it blended in flawlessly with the rest of his skin.

“You’re good at this,” Warrior commented, seeing the intent look on Legend’s face.

“I’m very good at covering marks with makeup,” he commented casually.

It was a second before that comment sunk in and he realized what Legend really meant.

Finally, he pulled a calligraphy pen out of his pocket, going back to the picture of Warrior’s soulmark. “Name?”

“Cia Powers.”

Legend nodded, pulling Warrior’s arm close to him one last time, and gently writing on his skin. He checked back at the picture frequently, making sure he had exactly replicated the handwriting of the soulmark. Once he was finished, he looked back at it, holding his hand out. “Wind, let me see your phone real quick.”

The teenager looked at him warily, before handing over his phone. “What do you need it for?”

“Taking another picture.”

“Use your phone.”

“I need to be able to compare the two.”

Legend swept to the right, opening the camera, and took a quick picture. He balanced the two phones on his legs, grinning. “They’re practically identical. Take a look.”

They were, in fact, identical. The only difference was the names on Warrior’s wrist.

Warrior let out a deep sigh. “Thank you,” he said.

“No problem,” Legend said, waving it off. “Keep this stuff. I have a ton of extras at the theater.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. All of it. I have, like, two extras of everything.”

“That’s a lot of extra makeup,” Wind pointed out.

“I needed it in case of stuff.” 

“Oh.”

Lana turned to Warrior. “You know how to get in contact with me if anything bad happens, right?”

Warrior nodded. “Thanks. For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Wind said, hugging his brother.

“We need to leave now,” Lana said. “Cia’s gonna be back soon, and if she sees us leaving the neighborhood, she’s gonna be suspicious.”

Wind nodded, squeezing his brother one last time before running back to the car. “Bye!”

Warrior waved, smiling faintly.

The three of them drove back to the store as quickly as possible. “I can take y’all home,” Lana said. “Where do you need to go?”

“I live with Time and Malon,” Legend said. “Wind? Do you need a ride?”

Wind nodded. “I just have to grab my stuff.” He ran inside, grabbing his things and waving goodbye to everyone else.

He climbed back into Lana’s car, saying, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure he will,” she said, looking back at him. “He’s strong. Now, where to?”

Wind gave her his address, looking out the window. 

_Please be okay, big bro._

_I don’t wanna lose you._


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, folks. This chapter gets pretty dark.
> 
> TW: Kidnapping (not described but definitely implied), attempted murder (once again, not described but definitely implied), non-graphic description of wounds, abusive relationships
> 
> If I missed anything, _please _let me know!__

Wind didn’t come into work the next day.

Nobody could get in contact with him. He was nowhere to be found, and none of their texts were answered. Sky was constantly texting the group chat, leading to everyone else muting the alerts. Still, they weren’t upset with him—his fear was completely founded.

Legend was the last person to see him, and even he didn’t know where to find Wind. They were all on their last nerve.

Malon and Legend were both on the verge of a panic attack, while the others were trying to keep them calm. Hyrule had come down to help them out in the store, so they had the same amount of staff, but they were still worried.

It was only near the end of the day that they found out what actually happened.

They wouldn’t have noticed the text to the group chat, had it not been for Sky. “Wind finally texted back!”

_ Wind: i’m sorry i can’t say much cia found out about what we did yesterday and she’s really mad and she has a knife _

_ Wind: i don’t think i’m gonna make it out of here alive _

_ Wind: i love you guys _

They all immediately looked up at each other.

“Oh my goddess,” Blue said. “I didn’t think she would actually…”

“We have to go stop her,” Hyrule said, freaking out. “She’s  _ actually _ going to kill him!”

“We can’t just charge in without a plan,” Time said, standing up. “We need to make something up. Some way to get the two of them out of there alive.”

“Split up,” Legend suggested. “We need to find his soulmate, too. She’s her stepsister—she might be able to stop her.”

“Who would do what, though?”

“I’ll go help Wind,” Malon said determinedly. “Who else wants to come?”

“I’ll go with you,” Legend and Sky said at the same time.

“What’s the soulmate’s name?” Blue asked.

“Artemis Price.”

“I know her. We used to do martial arts together. I think she was training to join the Sheikah.”

“I wanna help!” Hyrule said.

Legend turned to him. “You’re going with Blue, then.”

“But-”

“No buts,” he said sternly. “I’m not letting you anywhere near Cia, especially if she has a knife and isn’t afraid to use it. If she has no problem with trying to kill Wind, she won’t care about you.”

Hyrule was about to object, but sighed, relenting. “Fine.”

“I’ll go with Blue and Hyrule,” Wild said.

“Twilight, I want you to stay here with me,” Time said. “I know you may not like it, but the store is still open for another three hours. Plus, we’ll be backup if anything goes wrong.”

Twilight sighed, nodding. “Fine.”

“Let’s get going,” Malon said. “Legend, Sky, come on.”

“Just gotta grab one thing,” Sky said, sprinting to the back room. He came back out with a taser.

“Not even going to ask why you have that,” Malon said, holding the door open. “Go! We don’t have much time.”

  
  
  


In all honesty, Wind was scared out of his mind.

He was on the floor, curled up into a ball, watching his older brother fight for both of their lives. Blood was all over the floor—some of it was even his own. He was in so much pain, and it never seemed to stop.

He curled up tighter, closing his eyes. It was so dark in that room, and he didn’t want to see anything at all. He had accepted it a while ago that he wasn’t going to make it out of there alive.

He kept his eyes closed, even when he could hear Warrior scream, and the door open, and there was yelling and so much was happening and he didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t want to die and  _ he just wanted to go home— _

“Wind? Are you there?”

He cracked his eyes open, looking to the side and seeing Legend, crouched beside him with a worried look on his face.

His breathing sped up, and he could feel the tears streaming down his face as Legend pulled him into a hug, rocking back and forth and promising it was all gonna be okay.

After a moment, Legend tapped him on the shoulder. “We have to get out of here while we can, ‘kay? Malon’s car is outside, and we have some medical supplies in there.”

“But-” 

“No buts,” he said gently, slowly standing up and supporting Wind as they walked outside.

“Where is everyone?” Wind asked, his voice quiet.

“Malon and Sky are inside taking care of Cia. Your brother should be out any minute now,” Legend said, peeling off his shirt to try and find where all the blood was coming from. As soon as he found it, he grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from the car. He washed his hands, before grabbing an antiseptic wipe from the first-aid bag next to him. “This is gonna hurt a little bit, okay?”

Wind nodded, letting Legend press the wipe to the long cut in his arm. He winced, feeling the burn from the alcohol, but letting Legend clean all of the extra blood off.

“I’m gonna press on this a little bit to get it to stop bleeding,” Legend said, pushing down on Wind’s arm. After a little while, the bleeding started to slow.

Legend looked back at the house, muttering something Wind couldn’t hear under his breath. He grabbed a roll of gauze out of the bag, taking Wind’s arm and wrapping the gauze around his arm. He tied it off, letting out a sigh of relief. “Did she hurt you anywhere else?”

“I don’t think so.”

Legend sighed in relief. “You should be okay.”

Just as he said that, Malon, Sky, and Warrior came sprinting down the sidewalk, running to the car. Sky and Warrior jumped into the back of the car, while Malon ran around to the front. “Get in!” she yelled.

Legend pushed Wind the rest of the way into the car, crawling in and shutting the door behind him. “What happened?”

“I tased her,” Sky said, out of breath. “She did  _ not _ like that.”

“We need to get out of here before she catches up,” Warrior said.

“Already on it,” Malon said, driving off as fast as she possibly could.

“What if she follows us?” Wind asked, leaning into Legend, who instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

“I still have the taser,” Sky said helpfully.

“That won’t do much,” Legend said. “The effects don’t last long.”

“Then let’s get out of here while they still do.”

  
  
  


“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” Wild asked, climbing into the front seat of Blue’s car.

“Artemis and I used to do tae kwon do together,” he said. “I’m pretty sure lessons end right around now. If we get lucky, we’ll manage to catch her leaving. Then, we can explain everything, and hopefully she’ll help.”

They drove down the street for a few minutes, stopping in front of a small building. Blue opened the car door, saying, “You two can come in if you want.”

Hyrule jumped out of the backseat. “I wanna help.”

“Me too,” Wild said, jogging up to them. “Where is she?”

“We’re gonna have to wait,” Blue said, looking at his watch. “Class doesn’t end for another ten minutes.”

Wild sighed, twiddling his thumbs. “Why did we leave so early, then?”

“We obviously didn’t plan this well.”

“What are we even supposed to do to wait?” Hyrule asked, sitting down on the curb.

“I don’t know, sit here?”

The other two sat down next to him, sighing. The ten minutes seemed to stretch out into what felt like ten hours, and the three of them were going mad with no news from anyone else on how they were doing.

Finally, they heard the door behind them open, and people started coming out. Blue instantly shot to his feet, Hyrule and Wild not far behind them as they dashed to the door. Looking over the crowd, Blue couldn’t recognize Artemis.

“She might still be inside,” Wild said.

“She usually stays back a few minutes after class,” Blue remembered. “Come on!”

They walked through the building, finally entering the dojo. A tall girl with dark blonde hair was kicking a bag, setting it back up every time it fell over.

Blue sighed in relief. “Artemis.”

She whipped around, instantly adopting a defensive position. “Who are you?”

“We used to do tae kwon do together,” he said. “I’m Blue. We were sparring partners, back when we were red belts?”

Artemis frowned for a second, before the memory set in. “Oh, yeah! Long time, no see! How have you been?”

“Not very good,” he said. “A friend of mine kinda needs your help.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m… guessing your soulmark came in a few days ago?”

“...Yeah. Why?”

“He’s in some pretty big trouble right now.”

Artemis crossed her arms, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, he’s dating your stepsister.”

“Well, I don’t really see anything wrong with that, Lana’s a sweetheart— _ oh.” _

“Yeah, she found out and didn’t like it at all, so now Cia’s threatening to kill both him and his little brother. We could use your help.”

“Well, come on, then!” she said, pushing past them. “I just have to grab my bag and change real quick.”

A minute later, she came back, wearing a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and a blue scarf. “Let’s go!”

They ran back to Blue’s car, driving back down the road. The studio was only about ten minutes away from the shop, so they were back in basically no time. It had started raining while they were gone, but that didn’t hinder them at all.

As the four of them walked back inside, Twilight looked up from the counter. “You’re back.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” Blue said dryly. “Are the others back yet?”

“Mom texted me a minute ago,” he said. “She was  _ really _ upset. Something really bad must have gone down.”

Blue nodded. “We’re gonna go to the back room,” he said.

They walked to the back room, taking a seat on the couch. “Now to wait.”

Five minutes later, the door flew open, and the others came inside. Legend had Wind on his shoulders, and Malon and Sky were supporting another man, who Blue assumed was Wind’s older brother.

“We’re gonna have to get a doctor,” Legend said, glaring at Blue, Hyrule, Wild, and Artemis until they got off of the couch. After they were gone, he laid Wind down, grimacing as the younger boy winced. “His arm might be infected.”

Malon, Sky, and Wind’s older brother sat down at the table across the room. “Are you okay, honey?” she asked, looking them both over with concerned.

Wind just groaned, while his older brother said, “A few cuts, but I should be okay. Cia didn’t get me anywhere where it would be deadly.”

Artemis took this moment to walk over, holding her hand out. “You’re Warrior?”

He nodded. “Artemis?”

She sat down. “Yeah,” she said. “Sorry about the whole mess with Cia. I always knew there was something off about her.”

“It’s fine,” he said quietly. “I should have been able to figure it out myself.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” she said. After a moment of consideration, she unwrapped the scarf, hanging it over his neck.

“Why did you do that?”

“To be nice. People do that sometimes. It’s how a relationship works, you know? They give each other gifts.”

“Cia never did anything like that…”

Artemis took his hand, forcing him to look up at her. “Well, I’m not Cia.”

Warrior bit his lip, and his eyes watered. He leaned forward for a hug, which Artemis quickly returned. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this was pretty dark, even for me  
> but at least they get a happy ending!
> 
> (btw I'm still taking requests)

**Author's Note:**

> It gets darker from here, just warning you now...
> 
> (btw I'm still taking requests)


End file.
